AGAIN on hiatus
by mj331
Summary: Isabella is finally coming into her own. Her band AGAIN is performing at the House of Blues and Voodoo Fest in New Orleans. She has her career ahead of her. But when the opening band for her's is the one and only EC. true love finds its way back.B
1. Chapter 1

I lived in Forks, Washington my whole life. I wasn't a lonely child, I had my books and my music. But my father felt that I isolated myself to much. He wanted me to be out going, make friends. Being a single dad was so hard on him and he was worried that I was to sheltered. But lets get serious of course I was sheltered, I was the police chief's only child, his only daughter. Since I had a knack for music, my music teacher put me up for a scholarship to the Seattle Academy of Music and Performing Arts. And that is where I found my voice and the man of my dreams. Edward Cullen, he was a Guitar player that every girl at school dreamed about and all the girls always tried to get noticed by. He was shy but confident and it was so attractive. With brilliant green eyes that saw down to your soul, Copper messy hair and a sharp jaw line. He was loving, smart, compassionate and adoring. We became friends in Music history 101 when we had to do a project together. And the rest was history. I never understood why he wanted me when he could have any girl at school. I never really made sense to me. I was always worried that he would get bored with me and leave. It was hard not to notice all the girls hanging around him all the time. Emmett and Jasper were Edward's friends and I adored them. They would always reassure me not to worry, Edward's heart belong to me and his music.

I never realized how true my fears would be. He would tell me all the time that he loved me that I was all he ever wanted in life. We made plans to go to the University together both majoring in music. He was my everything and just when I was believing that I was good enough for him. He left.

2010

present day

"Jacob, You are frustrating me to know end"

"ha,ha ,ha I do that all the time Bells, whats the difference now?"

"god, Jake you are the only person that can get away with calling me that... Ang doesn't even do that."

"sure , sure,, look can we get back to the security issue at hand?" Jake said it all business like,I love how he can go from Jacob my Best friend to Jacob my Head of security..

"OK, so like I said I don't really see a problem"

"Bells, its a huge problem, Voodoo fest is a huge place and I only have Quil and Embry for it. They are more than qualified for the House of Blues but we need more bodies for Voodoo fest."

now he is rolling his eyes at me like he is talking to a 5 year old...

"look we are doing both events, this is huge for "Again" and you are just going to have to handle the job, I know you can Jake. You would never let anything happened to me and the band"

Jake was pouring himself over the map of City park. He, Quil and Embry had been doing it for days. And now with us leaving in the morning to head to New Orleans. He was just stressing , he really was a good friend, but he's got to chill out. I laughed out loud

"what? what is so funny?" Jake asked in a pissy voice

"Oh, I just think it's cute that our roles are reversed now and you are the worry wart and I am the carefree-it-will-all-work-out-in-the-end one"

Just then Ang and Nessie walked in , "that is so True, come on Jakey-kins chill out, Isabella knows what she is doing" Angela said in a sing song voice, laughing at her own joke of calling Jacob by Nessie's nick name for him.

Jake looked up with his mouth open prepared for a rude come back when his eyes fell on Nessie. He just shook his head and smiled. Then he rose up from the table and went to her, kissing her so passionately that it made me look away. PDA was really hard for me, I felt the ache in my heart burn but I couldn't be more happy for Jacob. He and Nessie were a perfect match and she was such a great friend in college. She knew my sad little history after one night when Ang just didn't know what to do to help my panic attack and she couldn't get in touch with Ben,so she got Nessie to help. And that was the night that I finally told my story to an outsider. Weeks later when Jacob came to visit and we introduced them, they became inseparable from that moment on. And then engaged and married in a year. Talk about your world wind romance. It was amazing to watch that after 4 years of marriage they were still so in love. I envied them and hurt at the same time. The ache was bearable most days but today was completely different.

Angela interrupted my depressing thoughts when she handed me a cup of hot tea. I am sure she saw the look on my face, she gave me that all knowing smile. I shook my head to clear it.

"so Isabella, I have a new outfit for you, and before you complain" she held her hands up "Its blue and you will wear it." she patted my knee and gave me the look that was don't argue with-me-honey-cause-I-am-going-to-win.

"OK" was all I could say, I adverted my eyes to my cup of tea

She whipped her head around to me, almost spilling her tea on herself, and I realized the entire room went quite. The band was in the other room just jamming out waiting for me to finish with Ben. But it was quite now too.

Marcus was standing in the door way just staring at me. He was tall, honey colored skin and a lean build, Dark brown hair that just covered his bright blue eyes. I looked up at him and he smiled. He had the most heart warming smile. He was every girls dream and yet I still couldn't bring myself to be more than friends with him. He was my co-writer, closest guy friend, ass kicker when I would put my self down and self proclaimed protector.

He knew my reason for why I wouldn't agreed to the blue. I had refused to wear blue for over the last 4 years. He was in my room that night 2 weeks ago when Ben came in to tell me that he just received a call from Voodoo Fest and that they booked us an opening group. Ben was scared to tell me at first who it was and I couldn't figure out way.

"OK, Ben spit it out we were working here, I feel like I have to get this song out of me NOW". "Isabella, the group is EC"

I looked up at him with a bewildered look "OK, should I know them?"

"No I guess not , I was just concerned..." he looked to Marcus for help.

"Isabella he was just concerned about their style ,,um bothering you. Its nothing to worry about, Beautiful, let's finish this kick ass song" he looked up to Ben trying to convey something that I just couldn't focus on. This song was eating me alive and I had to get it out. I felt like it was burning me alive. Ben left and I exploded with emotional lyrics. Marcus and I played all night.

He strolled into the room stood in front of me and offered me his hand. I took it to stand in front of him and he slowly reached around me and gave me a hug, I loved Marcus's hugs they felt like home. He released me and looked down into my eyes. "Are you ready, Beautiful?" he smiled at me "for what?" I asked confused by the question, was I ready for New Orleans or was I ready to practice. Knowing him he meant both.

"For you to lose yourself in our last jam session before we head to New Orleans?" I simply gave him a nod yes. And we walked into the living room that I turned into our practice room. This house was huge and I liked having us all under one roof. Not having to have to travel to and from a studio. Practicing when ever the hell we wanted. I loved that freedom.

I spent the next several hours lost in my new songs and the emotions were high. Excited about all the new experiences we were about to venture on but at the same time. Expose me to a much larger audience was a risk and we all knew it. But if I wanted the band to become what we all knew we had the potential to become then this was necessary. I would put on my big fucking girl pants and stuck it up. Edward Cullen was the past and No matter what he would eventually find out about AGAIN. So what if we were headed to his new hometown... New Orleans. I could do this I could act like he wasn't in my every thought, my every song, what drives my emotions to write what I write. I can do this. I am no longer the weak little girl Bella Swan from 5 years ago... I am now the sexy, strong , independent, carefree Isabella the front women and singer for AGAIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – heading to New Orleans

So the Road crew left two days before us. Traveling with all the equipment was always longer for them.

I didn't get to bed till 4am and Now a very awake and annoying Marcus is jumping up and down on my bed telling me to get up. " I swear to fucking god Marcus I am going to rip your freaking head off if you do not stop jumping" he simply continued and now he is jumping hard bouncing me from side to side.

"Beautiful, it is 2 hours till we have to catch our flight and you NEED to get up, I let you sleep way longer than I should have"

"but I went to bed 2 hours ago,, please just move the flight I cant do this yet" I grumble from under my pillow

"No , Isabella, get up" Angela barked at me. I looked up to find her in my closet tossing things into my luggage.

"geez, I thought you were packing last night'" she complained from the closest.

"no, I got caught up in a meddle that I could not get out, It was very frustrating and I had to concentrate on it" I said again from hiding under my pillow

the next thing I knew the pillow was being ripped from my hands and it was way to bright in my room.

" you what?" Marcus fussed "why didn't you come get me ?"

"I don't know, I said rolling over on to my back, " it was stuck" I couldn't think of anything else but to get it out" at 4am I was finally rid of it and could sleep. Until you two came in here, By the way thanks for the waking up call , now Get the fuck out I need to sleep" I rolled back over and hide in my hair.

"No way Bitch, get your tight little ass out of bed and in the shower, sleep on the plane." Jackson said from somewhere behind me.

"o my god, what the fuck is this piss Isabella off day" I barked back.

"fine you want me up" I jumped up in one my green tank top and dark green lace boy shorts, "happy Now?" I grumble to the bathroom.

"extremely" squeaked Jackson

I knew I got to him. They all felt that I needed an audience to get up will then _Bad_ Isabella decided to come out to play. I knew that Jackson had a thing for me. He never hide it and he flirted all the time, but it was always a innocent thing. He knew I was broken, hell they all did. The band was a family and our family is only as strong as its weakest link. So to be fair I told them a little , very little about my state of mind. All their comments were, "if that is where the kick ass lyrics come from then keep on rocking". They were wonderful.. that is until one of them tries to wake me up... what part of not a morning person have we not caught on to in the last 5 years.

I heard Marcus laugh from the other side of the bathroom door. "what " I yelled

He walked into the bathroom and proceeded to tell me about the heart attack that Jackson had from me jumping up half naked and that he was pitching a tent in a matter of 2 seconds. I just smiled to myself while washing my hair.

"hey Marcus , can you ask Ang to set me an appointment for a hair cut. I need to cut some of this hair. It is way to long. "

OK, if your really sure this time" he giggled

"yes, I am. I think that past my ass is way too long, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but she has been trying to get you to trim it for years, why now? He was really curios I could hear it in his voice.

" I want a new look, sexy and adventurous but at the same time still me" I paused for a second thinking and I don't want to look like Bella Swan, (plain, boring, simple, mousey brown hair, Bella Fucking Swan) anymore, " what do you think?"

"Beautiful, if that is what you want then lets do it"

I heard him walk out the bathroom calling Angela's name. Within the next 2 hours I assaulted by a hairstyles. All the while having a Mani and Pedi done. When the whirl wind was over and we were driving to the airport, I finally got my wits about me and asked Ang.

"Angela, how did you get all those people there in such a short notice?" I looked over to see Angela blush and look to Ben for help.

"Um, look I just thought that you would want a change soon so, I had everyone on stand by. Called in a few favors and now look at you" she smiled gentle " you look like sex on legs and your hair is amazing and of course your clothing is amazing, thank you very much" she giggled

" I wasn't complaining , I know hard to believe but I was just curios, and I mean it when I say Thank You" I took her hand and squeezed it.

Marcus piped up at that moment " hell yeah, Beautiful, you differently look like the lead singer of a rock band now, WOW" he leaned over and kissed my cheek."

"ha and you should have seen Jackson, Tyler and Matt's face when you came down stairs. They were simply drooling" he laughed again

"NO they weren't , stop exaggriating you silly man" I laughed at him. I did remember seeing Matt's face but I was rushed out the door to the car so quick I really didn't get a good look

"I have gotten at least 5 texts from Jackson wanting to know who the hell's idea was it to make you over" Ben laughed "but then at the same time he is asking me for pics of you"

We all laughed at that. I loved my boys and they were my family romance with any of them would never happened my heart belonged to a stupid man who refused to love me back. Damn you Edward.

I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Marcus looked at me. Seeming to read my mind he took my hand in his and squeezed it. Trying to reassure me that it would be OK. I love how he always knew what I needed , he was my best friend and I could count on him. I knew it. I just couldn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. So long ago we decided that we would only be friends. He deserves a woman that could love him whole heartedly and my heart and soul belonged to another. He was such a good looking man, lean and sexy with this smile that could melt your heart. To me it was a smile of a friend, but to his groupies and my god he had so many of them, it was the panty dropping smile. And D.R.O.P. their panties they did. But he was my rock and I couldn't get away from him. He knew what I was thinking and he always had away of picking the melody out of my head without me have to really explain and helping me release my soul into my music.

The plane ride was quiet till we hit New Orleans. Jacob wouldn't let me off the plane until he got there. It would seem that we had a huge amount of AGAIN fans in New Orleans and getting threw the airport was going to be a problem. They even had the News there, asking for an interview. I sent Ben and Ang to deal with that part. I couldn't do a news interview. I liked being part of the band not the main attraction. Jacob on one side of me and Marcus on the other ,we managed to make it out of the airport with really no problems. I made Jake stop when I decided that the crowd was harmless and I wanted to sign autographs. I loved our fans, they are what makes us who we are. I know Jake was not happy with me but I refuse to live my life in fear of that bitch. And I refuse to let our fans suffer for her stupidity.

But I knew once we got in the tour bus that all hell would going to break loose and you know what. I welcomed it. I was on edge and felt the need to get it out of me and I wanted to growl at someone or write. But Jake wasn't going to let me be, I already saw the look in his eyes. And I was MAD.

"What the Hell, BELLA?" Jake screamed at me from the front of the Bus

I looked up from the little sofa I was sitting on. Jackson was sitting next to me and let out a really low whistle. "Jake ,um dude, did you just call her the B word?" Marcus said from the very back of the bus, he was putting my carry on bag away. He was walking slowly towards me. Concern written across his face.

The bus slowly pulled away from the airport. Driving us into the heart of the city,for our sound check at the House of Blues. I stood up, in the amazing outfit that Ang had picked out for me, Super skinning black jeans, a red tank top with a leather corset over it with a kick ass pair of Jimmy Choo heels. I felt like an entirely new person. Who dare he remind me of that pathetic person I once was. By saying that fucking name.

"How dare you call me that" I spoke to him in a very controlled quite voice. His eyes instantly recognized the warning in my voice. They all knew that when I spoke like this I was beyond pissed off and I was going to have someone balls in a vice. I walked to him stopping only inches from his chest. Marcus was fast on my heels. Ang and Ben were sitting back watching they knew that this was not something to get involved in. Jackson , Matt and Tyler had smirks on their faces. Jake's eyes narrowed at me and he said in his own controlled voice " That is _your_ Name".

I narrowed my eyes at him and said " No, Jacob My name is Isabella, check the birth certificate. And what the hell is your problem?"

He took a moment to compose himself and then he said " I told you NO stopping, the next thing I know you have your arm around a group of people and you are taking pictures" what was THAT?"

I turned on my heels to walk back to my seat, looking over my shoulder I said "What's the big deal, I need to interact with the fans. They had been there for hours waiting for us"

Jake threw his hands up in disgust, "Bells, you have to take your safety serious, what if "she "would have been there? Then what?"

I stopped in my tracks,"Vvvv..ictoria, " I mumbeld "I know that is a possibility all the time, anytime we go out, she could be there, but Jake I cant hide. I need to be accessible to the fans. I need to sign autographs and take pictures with them" I turned slowly to look at him. The only thing written on his face was concern. "I know you are worried Jake, but I know I am safe with you and the band. Please don't ask me to not interact with them, I cant stay NO to them. Please understand, please" I looked a Jacob with pleading eyes, he just had to understand.

Marcus was the one to speak into the awkward silence "come on Jake, I was their with her, we all were no one was getting to her, I promise"

"That's right the only person who gets to ogle at her, is me" Jackson piped in with a huge smile on his face. I looked to Jake and he was trying his hardest not to laugh at Jackson and Tyler fighting over who got to ogle me. Ang and Ben caught my attention with there whispering to each other. Hmm, I thought what is that about. Someone is up to something. But they will tell me eventually, but right now things were way to serious, so looking at Jackson inspiration hit.

I turned my head to Marcus and gave him a very flirty look and then turned my attention to Matt who was twittering from his phone and trying to pay on attention to the fools around him. I slowly walked over to him and placed my ass on his lap. He looked up confused at first. I drug my fingers threw his messing brown hair, draping myself over his shoulders and lowered my lips to his ear. His breathing became erratic and and he closed his eyes. I whispered into his ear with a very heavy breath, " You know Matt, that you are my favorite right?"

I could see him try to swallow and then nod his head. After a moment of silence I jumped off his lap and said "Good". Smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He looked up a me and smiled.

Angela and Ben couldn't stop the laughs now. They were rolling around because they were laughing so hard. Marcus was simply shaking his head back and forth with his eyes closed. A smile playing across his lips. But the looks on Jackson and Tyler's face were the winners. I couldn't breath, because I was laughing so hard.

Jackson had a look like someone just kicked his puppy and Tyler's eyes were bugging out his head. After a few moments Jackson said " hey, that was my ass to ogle, what the hell?" Matt turned his head from looking at me and said "well, it felt mighty fine on my lap"

God help me but I love theses guys. I caught Jacob's look at me, he knew what I just did and I knew we would have to talk about it later. But I planned for that to be much , much later.

Quil and Embry got to House of Blues before us to check the place out. The stage was great and I loved house it was a intimate and up close. Marcus and I agreed that this was the perfect place to debate the new song. Depending on the crowds reaction would depend on if we did it for Voodoo fest. After sound check we headed back to the hotel. I needed a nap before the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - House of Blues

I woke from my nap in a slight fright. Why in the world would I have been dreaming about him? God and to dream of the day he left of all the memories why that one. I was slightly shaking and had a cold sweat on my forehead. Angela came threw my bedroom door from the seating area.

"Isabella are you OK?" she was using her guarded voice.

"Yeah, I think so why?" I answered her with questioning eyes

"Well , honey you were screaming." she spoke that just above a whisper.

"wait , what..(I took a deep breath)... what was I screaming? I asked knowing I already knew the answer. She looked at me for a moment and then confirmed my fears.

She looked at me in her motherly way and said" You yelled , please Edward don't go," Her next words were rushed. "Honey look would you like some tea, and its time to start getting ready. The bus will be ready to leave for 7"

I was still in a daze, I haven't had a nightmare like that since college freshman year. Shit, what the hell is wrong with me.

"Ang, tea would be great and I am going to jump in the shower" I went to get out of the bed and then said Ang , "Who heard me scream?" she was heading for the door when she said over her shoulder "it was just me and Ben,"

"thanks Angela" I turned into the bathroom to hide in the shower.

As the water ran down my aching muscles, my thoughts were everywhere. I haven't thought about that day in so long. Standing out side of the school back in Forks, rain slowly falling down my face, and Edward standing in front of me with that horribly sad detached face, he had wore the last few days at school. I loved him so much and I knew,God I knew deep down in my heart, he was going to leave me I could feel it. At that moment something in my mind realized. Like flipping a switch, I knew I couldn't handle him leaving me. So I stood there and came to a decision that I wouldn't let him, putting on my big fucking girl pants and turned the table around. I was pissed and every word out of his mouth was sending me over the edge. The hurt, the pain, the lose I was falling apart.

"_Bella, you have college and I want a different life now, it was nice. But I let this carry on to long." When he spoke it was not the silky loving voice that sent shivers of desire along my spine. No this was a voice I had never heard before, there was no warmth, no care, no love. Not my Edward_

_What?" was all I could get out_

"_Bella, please understand. We want different things now and you have to move on" I looked at his face then he was not my loving sexy Edward ,he was the cold man that I knew he could be. At that moment I decided that I wasn't going to break for him,,, at least not in front of him._

_I took all my emotions pushed them down and looked him in the eyes and said " You are not good enough for me, You were always going to leave me, I knew it, you lied to me when you said you loved me and now here you are fulfilling exactly what was my greatest fear in life. You are trying to leave me,but let me tell you something Edward Cullen, I am walking away from this. I wont let you... I cant let you... it doesn't matter, this doesn't matter. I am just another heart for your jar" I turned my back to him and whispered "Goodbye Edward Fucking Cullen"_

BANG,BANG , BANG I jumped at the sound... "ISABELLA, I swear to god if you don't answer me I will tear this fucking door off its hinges." I looked at the door... Marcus.. before I could answer he door came flying open. I had just pulled my bathrobe on. The look on his face was terror, "God Beautiful, you had me scared to death I thought you had an attack and hit your head on the floor," he walked across the room and pulled me into a hug, I laid my head on his chest and cried. "please ,please, don't do that again." he spoke softly. I whispered "I am sorry Marcus"

After a few moments I finally pulled myself together and we walked back into the room. Angela had my clothes laid out on the bed and was waiting to do my hair and make-up. I refused to argue about the blue corset, I just didn't have it in me. Not after remembering that devastating day. Everything was a blur for the next 2 hours. When we finally got on the bus. I was bombarded with our list of responsibilities tonight from Ben. It would seem to be that tonight we had to do a little meet and greet before the concert and he had just gotten off the phone with the rep for EC and that they would be at the concert to meet us afterward. I was not up for the meet and greet much less meeting our opening act. I was ready to get on stage and perform. I need to get lost in my music, it was my therapy.

Once we got to the House of Blues, I went strait backstage with Jacob. The guys went out front and checked out the vibe of the crowd , did the meet and greet and got some drinks. Jake seem to know I wasn't up for anything at the moment. He took my hand and walked me to a small room off to the side of the stage. Inside this room with my salvation, a single stool with my guitar. Waiting for me.

I turned to Jacob.

"How did you fucking know? And Thank you" He simply laughed at me and held the door open.

"I know more than you think Bells. Now go relax, I promise no one will bother you"

I walked into the room enough for him to close the door, I closed my eyes. Taking in the sounds around me. The place was jumping but my mind was blocking it out. I felt this uncontrollable pull to the guitar. I picked it up and lost myself in my music. Nothing but a melody, it just kept repeating its self to me. But this time it wasn't burning me from the inside trying to get out. I felt like I wanted this one to stay with me for awhile. Like it was a small baby bird that needed me to keep it safe and warm. Not ready for me to free it yet. I was pulled from my melody, outside the door I heard voices talking in hushed tones, then a knock and Embry's voice 5 minutes Isabella. I took a few deep breaths and walk to the door. I was better now, I was centered, surrounded by my family and doing what I loved. It was just a dream, a long lost moment in time that can change nothing in this moment. I pulled the door open and looked at my Bands smiling faces, Showtime.

Jacob's POV

Ben had pulled me on the side and told me about Bella's screaming this afternoon. Now I am trying to figure out what the fuck caused that shit again. I called Nessie and talked to her about it. She said that there were 2 package delivered to Bells right before we left and that she had returned them without opening them. She asks Nessie to read her the label and then when she said A. Cullen,, she tells Nessie to send it back. I told Nessie not to worry, everything was fine and I would see her in a week.

Now we are riding on the bus to the HOB and I can see Bella is not herself. Damn it. Now Ben is telling her all that she is required to do tonight and I can tell she really just needs sometime to herself. She is not in the right mind frame for this shit yet. I texted Quil and let him know to set a room for Bella. He texted me back that everything was ready for her.

As we get off the bus, Embry and Quil took the guys out front to get a drink and check out the crowd, and do there shit. I took Bells to the room Quil set for her and stood guard. The look on her face told me everything that I needed to know. She was differently shook up about something. I know she'd tell me when she is ready. So lost in my thoughts and listening to her play threw the door. I didn't realize that Marcus was standing in front of me.

"Jake , man we got a problem" Marcus said

I look up " What's the problem" Marcus looks to the stage and then back to me.

In a very low voice he says, "Jake that group EC is here, you know the one opening for us tomorrow at Voodoo fest." now he is rubbing his neck which is a signal to me that things are bad...

"OK, just spit it out Marcus" I practically growled at him

" I don't know how to say this but EC. Well hell... Jake, its the Cullen's , EC is Edward Cullen."

I looked at him like he was crazy "Its him, Jazz and Emmett. What the hell are we going to do?"

God today is so fucked up. Poor Bells what am I going to tell her. "Who knows its him?"

"Only me and you at the moment, But I am sure when Ben goes up there to meet EC. He will know who they are"

"Good, keep it that way for as long as we can, you understand. Just keep it quite about him. Wait does he know we know it's him?"

"Yeah man, me and Ed go way back, I never told Beautiful because I didn't want her to know I knew him"

"shit" I growled

Embry hollered backstage ,, " 5 minutes till showtime"


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

Isabella – in the room

I was so thankful to Jacob for giving me time away to just sort my shit out. Me and a guitar that was all I wanted and needed at the moment. He knows me so well, Hell we have been friends since fucking forever. I know I give him a hard time about calling me Bella, But only he and "him" could get away with calling me that name. Reminding me that I was still that mouse of a girl. I was awkward and lost, to simply to be notice or to keep a mans attention for very long. I was sort of OK with letting "him"

go but I still wanted him. Half of my heart and soul was missing and has been for the last 5 years. I was able to hide it pretty damn well now a days but in the beginning I was a total mess. Then when I meet Marcus at college and he recommend that I follow thru with singing. I didn't think I was worthy of such attention but he said that my voice was the only instrument that I needed. Angela and Ben encouraged me to follow that dream. We knew Tyler and Matt from music class. Marcus had a few friends that owned a local club and we took up a few gigs there. We had 1 practice together and that was all it took. We blended together so well, now we are family.

Jackson knew a few people in the music business and without telling us he called in some favors and had them come check us out. It was a huge surprise the next morning receiving a phone call from Atlantic records asking for a meeting. Lets just say that business is not my thing at all. So we all agreed to hire Ben to rep us. He was amazing and a week later we were signing a contract. AGAIN was now a official band.

Sitting hear playing my guitar I allowed my mind to wander over the last few weeks. So much had been going on and I made Nessie promise not to tell Jake, Only she a Ben knew about the packages. The first one was a real surprise. Nessie had come into the Library, I had been in there for hours working on a new song. I was just about to take a break when a knock came at the door. Nessie walked in with a small box wrapped in parchment paper. She said she went out side to get the mail and it was sitting at the gate. She placed the package on a small end table by the sofa and left to make me some tea. I got up from the huge overstuffed chair I had occupied the entire morning. And walked to the box like it was a bomb. I never received packages Angela usually handled that fan stuff. But of course I was to curious about it so I opened it. The smell is what hit me first, the sweet smell my chest immediately began to burn the hole was slowly being ripped open again. I took two steps back and staggered to a chair. What the fuck it that? Why the fuck would a Cullen send me anything after no contact for the last 5 fucking years. I shot up from the chair, pissed off at my own reaction. I tore at the tissue paper inside with a fury only to stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me. No contact , nothing , no Alice, No Rose nothing and now they are sending me a fucking CD. I threw the box and its contents at the library wall and screamed in frustration.

"What the fuck?" I heard a low laugh behind me and when I spun around Ben was standing in the door way. The look on his face was priceless he was laughing at me but trying to cover it up with scrunching his face up.

"Now Isabella, what has you acting like a 4 year old with a potty mouth?" Ben said laugh

"THAT" I spit out at him. I was so mad, I was just standing there with my hands balled at my side. He walked over and picked up the box with the CD in it. "I really don't see what has you so mad, who is it from?" he asked while looking at the box for a shipping address.

In a whispered voice I said "Alice" His eyes shot up to mine "what, Alice as in Cullen?" I took a breath "yes". He looked down on the ground at the small pink note that had falling out of the package. Slowly he picked it up, reading it he looked back up at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. I already knew what it said, I saw it only moments ago.

Bella,,

please listen to the CD.

You have to know.

Love your sister ,

Alice

I refused to listen and Ben took the package to leave but at the last moment I made him stay an listen to it with me. I couldn't be alone with the information I just received. Ben put the CD in the player and hit play. My heart stopped beating for 2 beats "oh my god" I whispered. Ben looked at me and said" you know who this is right? You realize that this is the group EC, the group that is one of the groups that could possible be opening for AGAIN at Voodoo fest." All I could say was "YES".

"Look I will get on the phone right now and make sure that EC does not open for you"

I thought about it for a moment and before I could say anything Ben was walking over to the phone on the desk. "NO, Ben, Don't do that. I want whatever is sopose to happen to happen. But please I beg you to not let anyone else know. I don't want the sympathy again, lets just leave it be. I wont take chances like that with the band, Voodoo is huge for us."

"Isabella, are you sure?" he asked with concern

"yes, I am a big girl now and I can fucking do this" I smiled at him.

"OK, but you let me know if you get anything else or you cant do it" He walked over to me gave me a hug and left me in the library with Edward fucking Cullen's voice floating threw the quite room.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. I hadn't even realized I was playing the same melody over and over again.

Jake's voice 5 minutes Bella. I looked up at the wall of mirrors did a quick once over thinking that Ang did a amazing job again. I slowly walked to the door and paused. I can do this, I know that he will be in the audience tonight. And this was my moment to shine to show him what he lost. I opened the door to the band standing backstage and yelled "Hell fucking yeah, lets do this shit."

Everyone laughed but it was the look on Jake's face that told me Edward was there and Jake knew it. Shit


End file.
